Identity management is often regarded as the management of information (as held in a directory) that represents items identified in real life (e.g. users, organizations, devices, services, etc). The management of identities is often associated with the management of user credentials and the processes and means by which users might log on to an online system and connect to selected system resources. Identity management systems or subsystems are used in information systems to support the management of identities. For example, a general purpose identity management system may be used to manage user identities and their respective security entitlements in an identity profile to selectively control access to a heterogeneous set of resources such as applications. One aspect of using an identity management system includes “onboarding” a new resource, such as adding a new application for users to access. In this instance, the identity management system configures the identities and user entitlements of the resource. However, there is very little standardization of identity profiles required by the resources. Each resource often requires a different identity profile, and the native identity and access attributes used by the resource may need to be mapped to identity and access attributes in the identity management system. Typically, this is a specialized, manual process and is often time consuming.